wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword
It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword is a Wiggles Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. It's was later adapted to Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Theme Song in TV Series 1 & It's a Parrot Party from Jimmy Barnes' Och Aye the G'Nu! Album. Song Credits Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Written by M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page * Published by: EMI * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recorded at The Tracking Station Studios, Sydney * Drums: Peter Iacono * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Organs: Jeff Fatt Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2017) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic and Electric Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Drum Programming: Oliver Brian * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney NSW * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller Song Lyrics and Prologue Transcript from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Captain Feathersword: '''Hoo ooh ooh ooh! Ooh, too much Christmas food. Too much Christmas food! Hoo, hoo, hoo '''Murray: Captain Feathersword, what's wrong? Captain Feathersword: Oooh, hoo. Oh I've had too much Christmas pudding, Murray, and I'm not feeling too good. Hoo, hoo hoo Murray: Oh, Captain, there's always lot'ts of great food to eat at Christmas, but you've got to be careful not to eat too much. Captain Feathersword: Oooh. Greg: Captain Feathersword ate five plates of pudding all at the Christmas dinner. Three coat buttons popped which made him exclaim: Captain Feathersword: Ooh, I'm not getting any thinner! Hoo, hoo, hoo It's a Christmas party. Ahoy there, me hearties. On the Goodship Feathersword. Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my Christmas party. Everybody, welcome aboard. Come on everybody, let's decorate the tree With tinsels, streamers and lights. Hang some Christmas balls, put a star on the top. Oh-ho-ho, what a beautiful sight, ho-ho! We're gonna party, party, party. It's a Christmas party. Ahoy there, me hearties. On the Goodship Feathersword. Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my Christmas party. Everybody, welcome aboard. Let's set the table. Get ready to eat Lots of great Christmas food. Turkey and ham, fruit salad, too. Oh, now we're in the party mood. We're gonna party, party, party. Party, me hearties. It's a Christmas party. Ahoy there, me hearties. On the Goodship Feathersword. Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my Christmas party. Everybody, welcome aboard. Ho-ho! It's a Christmas party. Ahoy there, me hearties. On the Goodship Feathersword. Merry Christmas, me hearties. Ho-ho! Everybody welcome aboard Ho-ho! It's a Christmas Party. Merry Christmas, me hearties. On the Goodship Feathersword. Everybody, welcome aboard Video Performances * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2017 video) Album Appearances * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Karaoke Christmas Songs * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 album) Trivia * This song was used in Wiggly Medley but the word "Christmas" was replaced with "Pirate" since it wasn't a Christmas medley. * Like Go Santa Go, this song was also originally filmed in 1996 to promote the album. * Despite Captain Feathersword being played by Paul Paddick during the song in the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video, Anthony voices him in the song because Paul Paddick had not made his recording yet since he was officially a cast member in 1996. * Murray provides the guitar with the wah-wah sound and Anthony provides the guitar with the stingy sound. * The music for this song was later arranged by Jimmy Barnes and Anthony Field in 2016 or 2017. * In the original 1996 version of an unreleased film clip, The Wiggles and the kids had pirate bandanas, in which most pirates usually wear. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Improvised Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Music Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Christmas Crackers! Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Series 10 Category:New Wiggles Category:Captain Feathersword songs